Here in your arms
by ClementineLullaby
Summary: Un petit One Shot sur un "couple" inédit dans VM: Veronica et Weevil! Venez y jeter un coup d'oeil!


_Voilà ma première fan fic publiée ici... Je suis un peu stressée!^^_

_Alors voilà un tout petit One Shot sur la série Veronica Mars..._

_Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (bon ou mauvais) par une petite Review ou un Mp! Merci! ;)_

_(Cette histoire se déroule durant l'été après la saison 1. Veronica et Logan s'embrassent dans la voiture de Logan, lorsque soudain on tire sur la voiture...). _

**Here In Your Arms**

Après la fusillade, Veronica avait eu une énième dispute avec Logan. Elle était vraiment à fleur de peau, elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture et roula à toute vitesse. Où? Où pouvait-elle être à l'abri? Où aurait-elle un peu de calme? Où pourrait-elle avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir?...

Une fois devant la maison, elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle était là. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de sonner que Weevil ouvrit la porte. Il sourit et lança à la petite blonde: « Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi? De quoi as tu encore besoin? Un peu de muscles pour intimider un suspect dans ta nouvelle enquête?... »

Veronica marmona: « ... excuse moi... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, désolé. »

Elle se retourna et commença à descendre les marches devant la maison des Navarro, lorsque Weevil lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir. Il vit alors ses yeux plein de larmes. Il la fit entrer chez lui. Dans la maison une odeur de cookies flottait dans l'air et une musique salsa se faisait entendre. Veronica remarqua tout de suite les nombreuses photos sur les murs, sur l'une d'elles on y voyait Weevil enfant dans un parc aquatique avec des baleines et des phoques, ce qui la fit sourire.

Une fois dans la cuisine, ils prennèrent place sur les tabourets autour de la grande table. Weevil ne put attendre plus longtemps.

Weevil: « Alors, tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il t'arrive Mars? »

Veronica: « Je... Logan... ce soir... »

Weevil: « Qu'est ce qu'a encore fait ce psychopathe d'Echolls? »

Veronica: « Lui rien. Mais tout à l'heure, un motard a tiré sur la voiture, on a juste eu le temps de s'allonger à l'intérieur... »

Weevil: « Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Tu n'as rien, tu es sûr? »

Veronica: « Oui... Oui, je crois. Je ne sais pas qui nous a tiré dessus mais fais moi confiance, je le retrouverais! »

Weevil: « Mars, toujours la première pour se mettre en danger. C'est une sorte de vocation chez toi, non? »

Veronica: « ... »

Weevil: « Encore quelque chose qui nous rapproche Mars! »

Veronica rougit et détourna son regard de celui de Weevil.

Weevil: « Bon si tu es ici, c'est que tu as déjà une piste et que tu veux que je t'aide à coincer ce malade. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait? »

Veronica: « ... euh... non... enfin oui... je... non... »

Weevil: « C'est pas très clair tout ça, Mars. Où est passé Miss Détective qui n'a jamais peur de rien? »

Veronica éclata en sanglots. Weevil fut surpris et ne sut pas tout de suite quoi faire. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et mit ses mains autour de son visage et lui releva la tête en douceur. Elle commença à parler au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent.

Veronica: « Je n'en peux plus. Tu as raison, Weevil, j'attire le danger, je fais souffrir tout le monde autur de moi, je ... »

Weevil: « J'ai jamais dit ça! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Veronica: « Et Lilly, Duncan, Logan, et mon père, ma mère... »

Weevil: « Arrête ton délire, tu n'es coupable de rien Veronica. Tu ne fais pas souffrir les gens, tu... tu... »

Veronica: « Tu vois, même toi, tu ne me trouves pas d'excuses! »

Weevil: « Des excuses? Des excuses? Depuis quand tu en as besoin? »

Veronica: « Depuis que tout va trop vite autour de moi. Je suis fatiguée, tu comprends, fatiguée de faire semblant, d'être celle que je ne suis pas. J'ai peur Weevil, tu entends, j'ai peur... Je ne suis pas cette fille forte et indestructible... »

Weevil la prit dans ses bras et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Et il lui chuchota à l'oreille: « Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, personne ne te demande d'être si forte et indépendante. Je suis là Veronica, je te protège. »

Elle leva la tête légerment et murmura un discret « Merci Eli! »

**The End...**

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert là-dessous pour laisser un petit commentaire!_


End file.
